


Day 9 of ObeyMax! Satan

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Satan comes across a few kitties and some stuff happens.
Series: ObeyMax month!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Day 9 of ObeyMax! Satan

_ Sometime after MC left the Devildom and before they returned~ _

Satan paced through the house of lamentation. His heart was pounding unforgivingly in his chest, and sweet beaded his brow. An anxiety attack. In his arms, the source of his anxiety, three mewling kittens.

Satan didn't have anxiety attacks often, but they did happen. Sometimes they were leftover triggers from when he was still growing inside Lucifer, like when someone of authority raised their voice, or when one of his brothers didn't answer their DDD. Not as though Satan wasn't concerned when his brothers were off the grid, but it was only Lucifer who would throw fits over it. At the moment, Satan wasn't sure if this was his own anxiety or Lucifers, and didn't have the peace of mind to care.

Last time someone had brought in an animal to the House of Lamentation, Lucifer had thrown such a fit. The dog had gotten into his room and knocked over all of his belongings, dirtied his sheets, and tore most of his paperwork to shreds. That hadn't been too long ago, and any other day Satan wouldn't risk incurring the wrath of someone who was known to get so angry he birthed a whole new being because of it, but these kittens truly had no where else to go. One of them was blind, the other deaf, and the third was missing a leg and half its tail. They couldn't be left to some third rate demon to take care of.

Before Satan could continue his pacing, Mammon rounded a corner, eyes locking onto the kittens and then on Satan's panicked face.

"Hey, Satan. How exactly is that going to work out?" Of course fucking Mammon knew Lucifer wouldn't like this, but Satan stood his ground, swiftly explaining the situation. For a moment, Mammon looked pained, and then sighed.

"Give 'em here. I'll break it to Lucifer, take whatever he does, and you'll get to keep your kitties." Mammon's voice didn't waver, and Satan paused. It wasn't as though Mammon was always stupid, but considering how much Satan ragged on him, this was curious. An analysis of Mammon's behavior would be needed later. Reluctantly, Satan handed the kittens over, watching attentively as Mammon arranged them in his arms. Satan could say all he wanted about his older brother, but he  _ was  _ good with cats. Barely a few moments later, Lucifer appeared, and then stopped abruptly at the sight, face contortions into a grim expression. Mammon jumped right into 'i can explain mode' and told Lucifer about the kittens disabilities.

"Here are the rules: they will not cause havoc in this house. No knocking over things, no tearing paper, none of it. Second, I will not care for it. That is your responsibility. Third: do not half ass it. Make sure they get enough excessive, are healthy, and happy. That is all." Lucifer's voice was sharp, but at least he was agreeing. Satan swiftly scooped the kittens from Mammon and ran off, not risking Lucifer changing his mind. Plus, he had to take pictures to send MC. These cats would be theirs too.

~~~~

Lucifer walked leisurely through the hallways, finally coming back from his office, having finished his paperwork. He was going to stop by the built in library in the house and perhaps read until he felt like sleeping, or maybe just grabbing a book and leaving. Upon entering the library, however, his plans were dashed from his mind.

Satan was peacefully sleeping, curled up on one of the arm chairs, two of the kittens he'd acquired earlier pressed against him. The third kitten, seemingly the blind one, was slowly crawling around on the floor, mewling quietly as it bumped into this and that. Feeling a rush of affection, Lucifer knelt down and nudged the small creature. It mowed loudly, shocked at the poke, and continued to crawl around. Finally, Lucifer picked it up, the kitten so small he could hold it in one hand. 

Carefully, he set the kitten down with it's kin, and it nestled into Satans open arms. Lucifer hesitated for a moment, gazing at his creation and his wards, then sighed. He took off his cape, and laid it over the blonds resting form. Lucifer then left quietly, forgoing a book in favor of leaving before truly disturbing Satan.

  
  


…..

  
  


For some reason Satan couldn't name, that night he'd slept sounder than any night before. 

He put it up to the kittens.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is disappointing. I blame the fact that we don't really see a lot of Satan content. Whatever, hope you enjoy! Please comment, it really motivates me. See you tomorrow!


End file.
